Sister Reunion: Water Bonding
Introduction In the shadows of the night in one of the most rough citys in the Earthland, Lexio Town, the sounds of horrible screams and gurgling could be heard in the city streets. In one of the nearby alleyway's, the sound of breaking bones could be heard as a slim figure could be seen stomping out of the heads of the people attacking her, killing each one until only one remained as he stood in the corner, crying with a horrifed look on his face. "OKAY OKAY!!!!! Here!" He yells throwing a photo at the figure as the person picked it, seeing it in the moonlight to be a muscular blond spiky haired man. "Last time anyone saw her, she was seen walking with that guy, find him and you find the girl I swear!" He said as the moonlight shined down on the figure, revealing a very developed woman with glasses as she put the picture in her pocket. "So I can go right....Right?!" He said practically begging as she simply shooked her head and used an usual magic to break apart his body as she walked out of the ally with the picture in hand. Stopping, she looked up at the moon as it caused a tear to drop down her face, "Crash" was the only word she said as she continued her walk. Inspection Travel After the devestating defeat of the beast along with four days of rest for all of them, the trio were seen out of their bandages, resting near the creek of a river, resting from the travel they did. After learning about her sister's rumor of being alive, the three decided to try and find any new information about her and see if it would lead to her location of her hunt. They came up with nothing in the last few towns over and decided to rest for the night before attempting the last town, Crash was seen deep in thought facing the river while Brooklyn and Raido were fixing up the fish. "I have never seen her like this" Brooklyn said as he put the last fish on the fire to cook, "I mean I understand the stress she must be going through, having to hear that her own baby sister is still alive and became the huntress just like her, but I didn't think it would affect her this much" He said taking a drink from his canteen before handing it back to Raido who took a drink from it as well. Raido took a swig, and took a piece of fish with his friend hand. He with his free hand lit his hand of flames and cooked the fish holding it at a distance, so that only the heat would cook the fish. It only needed seconds to burn due to the flames potency. Raido heard Brooklyn but didnt really have a response. He just looked at Brooklyn and shook his head. "Well the time her and I talked about her sister she spoke of how of the way she always wanted to be a bigger sister, to be a strong woman for her. The death of their parents, and her choice of profession. She choose it as a way to kill off her feelings and lock them away, it helped her cope with the pain of losing everything she held dear. The more she hunted and the more killed the further she could push the feelings back. She went years thinking her sister was dead, only to find out she that not only was she alive, but she was working right under her nose and worse in the same profession. Hunting for the thrill". Raido said as he just played with the flames on his hand. He was actually taking this serious "It's the only reason I haven't cracked a joke yet, otherwise I would try to go cheer her up, but I think she needs this time to regain her composure" Raido said clearing why he was not spreading the cheer. "Maybe your brand of cheering up is not needed, but mine might be" Brooklyn said as he took the fish that was just cooked and walked over to Crash, hearing from Raido how it was nice to know him for a little bit, but he ignored it as he took a seat next to her. "Here, I figured you might be hungry after not eating since we left the last town" He said as she took the fish and held it in her hand, "Listen, I understand where you're coming from, and know that I'm here if you ever need to talk to me" He said looking at the water. Crash looked at Brooklyn, and remebered how he helped her, how she helped him, and it was back to square one. She looked Brooklyn in the eye and simply responded with her usual pride. 'Meh I'm fine, just trying to make sense at how far this sutiation got out of control. There's really nothing to say" Her pride clearly got the better of her again. She was not about to let herself to be vunerable again, not to either Brook or Raido. Raido walked up and Crash connected eyes with him and the two looked. Crash antipicated a smartass remark from Raido, but got nothing of the nature. "Crash, we know you are a strong women, you dont have to sit here and prove it to him or me. All your doing is holding the pain in allowing it to fester and grow, and you will be right back with where you started. You can either sit here and dwell on your past and blame yourself for something well beyond your control at the time, or you be the Crash that I know and love and get off your ass and make it better while you have the chance". Raido said dropping a powerful, yet harsh speech. "We are here to help you, I am here to help you, and as your man I am willing to go above and beyond for you" "Now lets wrap this pity party up and go get your sister out of this life, and for that I need Crash Bonnet to get back in her right mind." Raido said as he held her hand out to help. Crash wasn't use to sympanthy, not alot of it anyway, she saw it as weakness. Raido's tirade of a speech kind of pissed Crash off but it was just the fire she need to get up and looked after her little sister. she grabbed Raido's hand and pulled Raido in. "Thank you, for that guess I needed to hear that and regain who I was and remember what I need to do", she gently kissed Raidos cheek as she stood on her tipie toes to reach his face. She then turned to hug Brooklyn as well. "You guys are great. Brooklyn in you I have a friend who will point out the right direction for me. Raido in your I have a man who is willing to walk that direction with me, and fight." Crash said as she was happy. "Now lets find Misty. Crash said as she fixed her shirt, which again failed as the button just managed to escape her reach. The boys nodded and smiled that Crash was back to her normal self as the trio went back to the camp fire, began to eat their food and swap stories to have the time pass by. Soon night turned into day as the trio had packed up their gear and headed out walking to the next down. An hour of walking finally got them to the city of Lantos, one of the most well-known cities in the Earthland due to the large amount of bounty hunters that gather here to search for new hunts and often jobs hiring by the rich people that live there. The trio eventually made their way to the main square, realizing that this place was huge, Brooklyn had an idea. "Listen, at this point us going around together as a group is stupid and dangerous, we need to split up and not cause any attention. All we have to go on is that she is known for taking on jobs to go after powerful mages and she was going after Raido, we show this picture of Raido to female bounty hunters and we hope we get lucky" He said handing a picture to Crash, "And since you're basically your own photo, we'll come find you when we hear the sounds of burning destruction". "Didn't realize being a celebrity could be such hard work, man my fans love me to the point they since I can't please them all they want me dead" Raido kidded himself as he hide from the public eye. Meanwhile Crash and Brooklyn went around showing the photo off, besides a few who knew he was a God Slayer, and those who knew he lived in Neo Arcadia. She drew no luck. Brooklyn passed through one of the nearby alleyways, passing towards an empty part of the city, before he could turn around to try and find more people to show the photo to, he heard the sound of explosions coming from one of the areas of them, he quickly made his way over to see what was going on. When he arrived, there was an entire gang surrounding one single woman wearing sunglasses, all Brooklyn could think about was how cute she looked and wondering why she was getting harassed by them. "This here is our turf, I don't care who hired you, no one bounty hunts without my permission!" The gang leader said as they all grunted and agreed with him, only making the girl yawn with boredom. "What's the matter afraid I'll do a better job then these piss poor members you call Hunters?. However I don't remember needing permission I am simply here to look for someone in this picutre named Raido, Once I have him, I will this " area" amd go about my business. Now if you all feel otherwise I would gladly compromise to show you my skills" She said with a bored look on her face. In the shadows nearby, Crash had heard the explosions from a mile away and went to see what was going on, she saw the woman and the gang, but could not see her face since she was looking at the back of her head. "You bitch, take her down!" The gang leader said as they all roared and immediatly went on the offensive, but before the girl could even get in a punch on them, a powerful water shot slammed down sending half the group flying as it also wet Misty as she looked through her glasses, seeing a musclar toned blond haired man as he stood up and looked at them. "Why are you interfering?!" The gang leader said as he glared at the man in front of him, who simply thrusted his arm downward, creating a powerful riptide that slammed some of the bandits away. From all around the two, more and more grunts began to swarm, as if moving like water, Brooklyn took them down one by one, showing moves that Crash had never even seen before, using spells that she thought weren't even possible. The fighting lasted for what seemed like an eternity until the only person standing was the gang leader who look like pale as a ghost. "I..impossible..." was all he said before Brooklyn released his full magic aura and aimed it right at the gang leader who had tears running down his face. "Piss off, your worthless here" He said with a serious tone as the boss quickly ran like hell, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Brooklyn calmed down his aura as he looked back to see if the girl he was protecting was unharmed. Misty gave the man a quick glance before she began to gawk and gandar at him and they way he filled his shirt out. However like someone we all know and love, saying thank you was just not her style. "I guess you want me to say thank you for helping me out, truth is I didnt need it, nor did I ask, but good looking out" Misty said as she began to study his face. She quickly pulled the picture out of who she was hunting, and then saw the man in front of her was Raido. Her Expression changed as she licked her lips, much similar to that of Crash, and got in her stance. "Ah here I was searching for you, and here you are coming to me. I had no idea you were such a gentlemen and so helpful. Come Raido the God Slayer, why don't you stand still and let a woman show you how to properly get the job done" Misty ran froward and threw a open palm strike which was aimed at the chest which was to followed up with a flurry of open ended strikes to floor and shatter her opponent. Brooklyn anticipated each and everyone, moving and flowing with each thrust, she didn't want to hurt this girl but she wasn't give him much of a choice. Intercepting one of the strikes with his own hand, he gripped it and brought him closely, "Wait what?! I'm not Raido, listen to-" He was interupted when Brooklyn sensed another strike coming right at his chest, which he dodged by jumping back to avoid the hit. Misty quickly ran right at him, jumping upward as she did a front flip and sent her left leg flying down, aiming right towards Brooklyn's head with killing intent. Brooklyn quicky refocused his Aqua Style to create a mini-barrier block with his arms as the kick slammed down hard, breaking the ground beneth him, the residual shock caused Brooklyn to become disoriented as he dropped his arm's, giving Misty the opening to use her Hametsu, aiming it right at the center of Brooklyn's chest. When it connected, Brooklyn felt the full force as it knocked the air out of him and sent him flying right into a wall, breaking it down as he coughed up blood and slammed down into the ground. Crash heads a great impact and immediately ran over, concerned about who it was, she knew it wasn't Raido for the lack of flames which he was quick to sprout off, meaning it was brooklyn. As she arrived she saw where Brookyln was completely through the wall and was coughing up blood. She followed his point of impact and saw a woman whtat was well developed like her and wore huge shades. The shades did little to hide the woman face as Crash knew her immediately as her younger sister. "MISTY!!!????" Crash said as she finally came face to face her younger sister after over a decade of being gone. "Guess thats my cue since they are already shoting of the fireworks" Raido coated himself in black flames and jumpd to great heights as an violent explosion went off and God flames shot up into the sky and Raido landed in the midst of the situation ready to fight, and go to war. However when he arrived her saw Crash another women and Brooklyn on the ground and piles of men tossed all about. Despite his grand entrance Raido came just a little to late. "Well, guess my work is done before it even got started" Raido said as he went to go grab Brooklyn and check on him. Brooklyn coughed a bit as he slowly stood up with Raido's help, "Ugh man, if it wasn't for that Aqua Barrier in body armor form, she could've stopped my heart easily" He said groaning as he leaned against the wall, grabbing Raido's canteen as he drank from it, regaining his strength as he looked over to the sister, "So I guess we found her after all" He said smiling when the sisters hugged each other and were laughing with joy that they had found one another. Crash was ecstatic, she wasn't this happy since she had admited her love for Raido, it was like a weight was lifted on her chest. "Misty, my god how have you been, ten years have passed and I never thought I'd see you again" Crash said grabbing Misty by the back of her head. Misty was not used to this side of her sister, she never saw her sister cry when they were growing up. To see it now was a shock to her as well and she even shed a tear behind her glasses. "MIsty, tell me how the hell did you become a huntress like me, I wanted you to avoid this lifestyle, it's a short road" Crash said as she looked at Mistys hands. "We have so much to catch up on that it ain't even funny. First why did you smash Brooklyn like that?" Crash said as she watched Raido and Brooklyn talk. "Who? I hit the person in this picture, who someone told me was Raido X the God Slayer. He came over to help me which was fine at first, but when I saw who he was I went for the kill and tired to shatter him, but he used some spell to cover the blow" Misty said as she saw a large Black haired man help who she thought was Raido up. "Wait he has help, looks like I'll just have to take the black haired on down too" Misty said as she was about to thrash Raido, but Crash grabbed her. "Baby sis let me fill you in on a few things, come with me and we shall talk to them so you can get the story straight" Crash said as she threw her around arm around Misty and walked toward Raido and Brooklyn. Brooklyn coughed a bit as he looked over to see the duo coming towards him, "Dude, I swear man if she tries to do that damn move on me again, I don't care if she is Crash's sister, I will hurt her" Brooklyn said with an irritated voice, he was a nice person, but when he got hurt, it irritated him and he would not be that same nice person anytime soon. "Damn bro, what did she hit with a mountain, you look like you been in a fight the last hour" Raido said as Crash approached them. "Whatever you hit him with Must have been one helluva spell", Raido said looking for some kind of weapon from Misty finding none. MIsty took a moment to look at the black haired one and he was big, had a huge physique, but yet she had never seen him before and was confused "alright someone talk whats going on here? Crash why are you dating my target this blonde haired one Raido the God Slayer?" Misty said in an annoyed voice. "What?? First off, let me address some things. Number one: The Blond haired on is not Raido, thats my friend Brooklyn he is a dragon slayer, a Water Dragon Slayer. Raido X is the black haired one. He is the God Slayer, that you are hunting and yea we are dating" Crash said surprised that word got around so fast. "Dating a target, and not to mention dating a Slayer,a God Slayer!!!???" MIsty said as she felt a sense of jealousy rise within her, she heard how from her parents Crash was so bad with men because she hated being complimented by men, that she thought she would find a man before she would. Here Crash was with a man who not only was a big strapping man, but was considered a rarity due to his practice of a Lost Magic. "Soo after all these years, you still find ways to try to out do me and show how you were always better huh, it may have been ten years, but dont think I forgot about our fights about whose things were better, whether it was toys, hair magic and now it seems boyfriends" Misty said as she fixed her shaders. "HA! You wanna go that far back well, I always had the better hair, my toys were in better shape. I'll admit you had better magic, but I was always a better fighter. I guess the only thing you don't have is a man" Crash said as she grabbed Raido over to him like he weighed nothing at all, to which Raido was looking confused as he helped Brooklyn up. "This is my man, and he is a God Slayer, a Flame God Slayer, his magic is even more rare than the idea of Lost Magic itself. Tell me how many God Slayers do you know. Crash said as she rubbed on Raido's toned stomach. Raido was saw the two were catching up on their sibling rivalry and wanted to stay out of it. "EXCUSE ME I do have a man.... he is uhmm... well... over there" Misty ran to grab Brooklyn, and lifted him like he was nothing as well. "My man is a Slayer as well, a Dragon Slayer, he slays dragons things that actually exist, tell me how many dragons have you seen" Misty said as she rubbed on Brooklyn toned stomach as well. "This day forth Dragon Slayer you are My man, we will make a good team and do better than those two dweebs" MIsty said holdding Brooklyn rather tight. "WAIT ON GOD DAMN MINUTE!" Crash said as she looked at Brooklyn.. "Your dating my little sister, I don't remeber saying that was okay for you to do that" Crash said looking dead at Brooklyn. "I am Grown now too, and you told me I could never date until you did, so if you get to date and Keep Raido, then I can keep and date Brooklyn, so there choke on it" Misty said throwing back an old quote Crash said when they were younger. Crash was overprotective of her sister, and after ten years and finally having her back it only made that stronger, however she knew Brooklyn was a good man at heart and let this slid on that prermises alone. "FIne...but Brooklyn you better treat my sister right, becuase if you don't no one and I mean NO ONE will save you from me, not Raido , not Gealone Riott or your magic you get me? "Crash said as her face soon lightened up with a smile. "Hey, dont threaten my man, Raido better be treating you right or I will shatter him as well, and don't think because your bigger and a so called God Slayer I can't hurt you either, I wll break you donw limb by limb if I have to" Misty said saying the same to Raido as the sister got into a shouting match. Raido looked at Brooklyn and simply whispered. "If we move now, while they are going at it, we may be able to escape with our lives becuase at this rate neither one us will survive these sisters, I value my life and I give you credit for doing the same" Raido joked as Crash and Misty got closer allowing for Raido and Brooklyn to smoothly slid out the argument for a second. "How in the hell did I get wrapped up into this mess?" Brooklyn whispered as he glared at Raido, "I blame you, if I hadn't gone with you on this mission, I wouldn't be stuck in this damn sibling rivalry" He whispered back at Raido with a glare on his face. Raido glanced back at Brooklyn, "Just think if you didn't go you wouldn't have had all this fun, and go to relax a little." Raido said flipping this vain arguement back on Brooklyn. "Besides when they are done their only going to question us to death, so I suggest you start making a move to escape with me before they try to make use fight each other in their defense". Raido said as he took a large step back. "It's your choice but Id rather not be present when that happnes if you catch my drift". Raido said taking another step back. Brooklyn looked back to the siblings as things seemed to get heated up as the two were arguing like crazy, causing their magic to emit from their bodies as it began to break apart some pieces of the area. "Ugh man, this is not how I expected this family reunion to be" Brooklyn said with a shocked tone in his voice, I get the feeling I'm gonna regret following Raido's advice ''He thought to himself as he took a step back with him. "Well Brooklyn it seems to me that you choose to want to watch this disaster, and possibly get even more hurt than you are, I suggest you do what I am about to do and run however I should warn you once we move they will hear us move they will chase us down instead. It pains me to do this to you, but there's a reason clever is my middle name, you will thank me for it later" Raido summoned a mirror in front of him which was shaped like a parabiloid, and an image of Brooklyn appeared, since Raido mirroy memorized the image of Brooklyn and his spell. A perfect copy of Brooklyn appeared before the mirror. '"WATER DRAGONS ROAR!!!!!"''' Raido had the image fire at Misty which would throw her completelty off her feet, and since she was so preooccpied with Crash, she more than likely would not dodge in time. "See since Misty thrashed you earlier, it would make sense that you attack her, and since she knows that I don't user Water and they dont really know too much about my Mirror Magic. they will crush..both of them" Raido smiled as he dropped the mirror to ensure that he wasn not caught. The blast raged forward and slammed into Misty and surprised Crash. "HEY Misty get back here I wasn't done with you yet" Crash saw the water and looked over at Brooklyn and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh shit" Crash said as she balled her fist up at Brooklyn "so you wanna jump in on this arguement huh Brook?" MIsty stepped up from where she was hit back and her eyes glowed red behind her shades in the darkness. "Soo the Dragon Slayer packs some to him after all. Looks like I didn't hit you hard enough, looks like I need to teach my man a thing or two in my school of hard knocks" Misty said as she punched the palm of her hand. "Brooklyn baby you look hurt here I'll fix you right up" Misty said as she stepped forward. Raidso at this point distanced himself from Brooklyn so he was not in the way. "I tried to tell Brooknlyn not to do it, but he said God Slayers don't know anything let a dragon Slayer show you how to aim and get revenge" Raido said as he pointed and condemned Brooklyn. Brooklyn had a face of anger on Raido, knowing that it was pay back for doing something to him, he looked back to find Misty cracking her knuckles as she grinned evily at him. "Now baby, come on, I know we just got together, but you have to believe me, I don't do these sort of this, ever.." He said while nervously laughing, then decided to just run as fast as he can, causing Misty to chase after him, yelling how she was only gonna make it worse if he ran. Raido was laughing as tears came down his eyes, it had been so long since he seen such joy, and excitement in one place at once. However his joy would be short lived, as Crash started to approach him with evil intentions in her eyes. "Soooo Misty wants to beat up on her man, I'll just show her hows it's done. Raido baby do me a favor and sit still. Let me show you a little tough love. I'll just have to do it better, I know you can take it" Crash said as she began to speed walk to him and then run. Raido was taken a back by her sudden burst of speed, as she closed. "Now Crash ther- Whats that Brooklyn?" Raido turned and ran for it for all his salt was worth. Showing just how fast and agile he could be as he ran right in the same direction of Misty and Brooklyn.While runninng Raido was laughing but if Crash got her hands on him he would not be smling for long, that was incentive to keep him running until she stopped. The entire city could hear the sounds of chasing and screaing into the night, for many it was annoying, but for the older generation, it was the sounds of people in love. Category:Phantombeast Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters